I Look into My Eyes
by mellyd
Summary: Sometimes you have to look at your own reflection to understand how you really have changed through the eyes of others and most importantly yourself. NejiHinata and perhaps a little NarutoHinata. Hyuugacest Warning! Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, I finally managed the courage to post (yeah!) so please be gentle with your reviews.

Warning this story does contain Hyuugacest. If you don't like that then don't read it.

Standard Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or any facsimile there of. But the minute those bitches go public I'm getting on that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

She looked at herself in the mirror. Even as an adult she could still be caught off guard by the look in her own colorless orbs. Tonight was one of those times. She looked at her reflection and was surprised at the calm warmth held within them.

"This feels right, can that really be?" she whispered to the empty room.

She absently checked herself in the mirror one more time and turned away from her reflection to patiently wait for the door to open. Time permitted her to reflect upon the occurrences that had led her up to this moment.

Flash Back

_Hinata hummed quietly as she walked to meet up with her teammates when suddenly she felt a familiar presence._

_"Hinata-sama, a moment please." Hinata turned to see her unusually humble looking cousin._

_Afraid to offend her cousin in any way, Hinata mustered a polite smile. "Neji-ni-san, how are you today?" While she was able to keep the stammer out of her voice she still couldn't bare to look her cousin in the eyes so she settled for his nose. _

_Neji took in Hinata's continence and the path her eyes followed and internally frowned "All the more reason to get this over with," he told himself. _

"_Hinata-sama please, it has been three years since the battle of our first chunnin exams." _

_Neji's resolve began to crumble and even, he the Hyuuga genius, found it hard to look at Hinata's face without seeing the pain and blood that he brought forth from his gentle cousin that day._

_He briefly closed his eyes to gather himself. "I wish to apologize for my misguided anger." "I should have never blamed you for the sins of our fathers."_

_Hinata gasped and found herself looking in her cousin's silver pools for the sincerity that she so clearly heard in his voice and for her part she could see no fault._

"_Ni-san", she whispered._

_While Neji's pride kept him from conveying all his feelings to Hinata, he felt he owed her one more admission. _

"_I believe I came to this conclusion shortly after our battle ended but was unable to truly face you till now, I'm sorry." Neji bowed respectively and walked away before Hinata could utter any more words._

_Hinata was left feeling confused and a bit dazed as she watch her cousin's retreating back she whispered,"Did that really happen?" _

_She just did not ever expect to get an apology out of Neji, and to believe that he had finally forgiven her for his father's death._

_Just then a strong wind picked up and blew her long dark hair all around her. She looked up at the sky and smiled and thought aloud, "Perhaps this is a sign of changes to come." _

End of Flashback

Hinata really couldn't help but laugh at that last memory. That day really was the precursor to so many changes to her little world and how she perceived herself and others.

Her smile continued to play on her lips as she played with the hem of her simple violet kimono.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hinata-sama!"

To be continued………………


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, I finally managed the courage to post (yeah!) so please be gentle with your reviews.

Warning this story does contain Hyuugacest. If you don't like that then don't read it.

Standard Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or any facsimile there of. But the minute those bitches go public I'm getting on that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Hinata-sama!"

Neji could hear the servant calling Hinata's name through the thin walls distracting him from his thoughts.

"Hinata", the word escaped his mouth.

He had finished up his toiletries and had put on a comfortable white kimono and now he was simply staring out the window looking at the waning moon. Thinking of so many things at once, his past, present, future…their future.

After hearing her name all thoughts came to a head, her…

Flashback+

Neji was sitting in one of the taller trees near the training field, it was his favorite place to think and he had been spending a lot of time there of late.

Hinata was fifteen now and he had finally admitted to her and himself of his mistakes regarding his anger and judgment towards her. It was time he started to mend the wounds he helped create. He had been giving this a great deal of thought maybe because he saw great potential in her that was being repressed because of her floundering confidence. Confidence stifled by the family, her father, and even himself.

As a jounin, protector, and dare he say a possible friend, he had decided he was going to take Hinata under his wing to teach her fighting techniques of their family that had been denied her at such a young age. He truly believed her capable of becoming a strong respected jounin in the future. She only needed to be handed the tools in a proper manner.

Her father had reared her in a way that had squashed her type of spirit. He had tried to demean and reprimand her into a harsh ninja but that wasn't Hinata. She was of a loving and caring nature that craved those feelings in return from her family. Hiashi-sama just couldn't see that, perhaps he could only apply love the way he had received it, harsh and demanding. However when she did not respond to his style he had pronounced her weak, unfit, and he cast her aside. Her father alone had done so much damage to her.

She had had no one to comfort her or shield her from the cruelties of the family. Neji physically winced at that thought. Wasn't that supposed to be his role? Protector of the heiress. There was a time he had swore to his father and himself that he would protect her to the end.

He had to ask himself, "What kind of man am I, if I can't keep a promise of that caliber?"

Neji looked down at his hands and curled them into fist. If he had to answer that question now, he knew what that answer would be and he felt shame.

With a long sigh Neji jumped down from the tree to go and find Hinata. He figured his the best place to start looking would be her herb garden where she spent a lot of her free time in solitude. Lucky for him his first guess was correct.

He found her on her knees pulling weeds here and there. He allowed himself a smirk, "How Hinata like" he thought.

"Hinata-sama may I speak with you?" Hinata was startled to hear her cousin's voice yet again call her name. She had felt a presence approach but she thought it was a servant coming to ask her to come in. She chided herself; she would have to pay more attention. Slowly turning around Hinata tried to prepare herself for anything.

"Good Afternoon Neji-nisan. What do you wish to talk about?" Hinata found herself at more ease looking at her cousin since he had apologized to her.

Neji was surprised to say the least that Hinata seemed to genuinely smile at him, though he still managed to keep his stoic face in place.

"Hinata-sama, I have talked with your father and he has agreed to allow me to start training you for the more upper level fighting styles of our family."

_What Neji didn't mention was her father's initial reaction of aversion to his idea, as Hiashi had put it "I don't understand you Neji, she has no value what could you possibly gain by wasting you time on this weakling?" _

_Neji had been disgusted with his attend but in the end Hiashi had came to allow the training seeing no true harm in it and it seemed to placate his nephew._

Neji was amused to find the shock and blush spread across her face. He had predicted this.

"Unfortunately Hinata-sama my evenings are unpredictable at best given my ANBU duties so mornings will have to do for us. I expect to see you at 5AM starting tomorrow morning at the old training grounds near the edge of the forest."

When Neji was finished with his instructions he watched a myriad of expressions cross Hinata's face stirring from shock to amusement and then disbelief.

"I..I…um, this would be most beneficial for me Neji-nisan I must concede but how or why was this so suddenly decided?"

A simple response was all Neji gave, "It is my duty. Good afternoon Hinata-sama." And with that Neji disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Reappearing back in his favorite tree Neji settled down and began to think of the proper tactics he would have to use with his gentle cousin.

She was capable to be sure, but how was he ever going to bring her out of that damn shell she kept herself locked away in. He knew his main source was going to be patience but he was going to need more. Affirmations of her skills, maybe some understanding, but he was afraid that was all he could offer. He was not a gentle man by nature nothing about him came close but he would try for her, she deserved that much.

End of Flashback+

Suddenly Neji was pulled from his thoughts by the chiming of the courtyard clock.

He took a deep breath and ran a long calloused finger over his right temple. The time was drawing near.

To the continued…….


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had difficulties writing for two reasons:

1.Well I read a lot of depressing Neji and Hinata fics so I was a little down about that but thanks to some great fluff writers out there I feel rejuvenated.

2.Well this story hasn't had very many reviews so I am not sure it is being received very well. Don't get me wrong I was very happy to get the few responses I did get but it's hard to write a story that you don't feel many like. So unless I get more reviews for this story this may be the last installment.

Warning this story does contain Hyuugacest. If you don't like that then don't read it.

Standard Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or any facsimile there of. But the minute those bitches go public I'm getting on that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Please come in Koto-chan."

Koto, one of the household maids quickly slid the door open and approached Hinata with a package. "Hinata-sama a package has arrived for you from the 6th Hokage.

Hinata smiled warmly at the maid.

Kota bowed her head and handed the package to Hinata with both hands and quickly left, sliding the door closed behind her.

Hinata looked down at the package absently smiling. It was a simply wrapped package in white tissue paper and twine holding an envelope to it addressed to her.

"Naruto what surprises have you granted me this time", she quietly asked herself.

She slowly pulled the contents of the envelope out, a card containing a short message.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I send you a small gift on this day of recognition. I know all will be well especially with my gift to help aid in the proceedings._

_Your Favorite Hokage,_

_Naruto_

Hinata was left a little wide-eyed. It was a cryptic message and frankly she was at a loss to what he could be sending her. Knowing Naruto it could be anything.

F+L+A+S+H+B+A+C+K+

Neji and Hinata were walking through the village trying to decide were to stop and eat for lunch. Neji had offered to pay for Hinata's lunch as a reward for her mastering a particularly hard jutsu that morning.

"Neji it's a bit cool today I think some warm ramen would do the trick."

Neji grunted and nodded his agreement.

As they approached the small restaurant Hinata was beaming on the inside. She had trained so hard with Neji for a year thus far and though she had had her doubts in the beginning she was finely starting to see the fruits of her labor.

Neji had become an excellent teacher his patience seemed to be the key ingredient to her recent successes. Where her father had showed her a particular move once then scrutinized her with his gaze, Neji would show her the same attack at different speeds and the mechanics behind it and leave her to practice at her own speed before he would test and critique her skill.

She found herself picking the techniques up with much more ease then she thought herself capable.

For the first time in her life she felt some degree of confidence.

It wasn't just her skill that was improving either her relationship with her cousin Neji was steadily improving as well. It did her heart good to be renewing a friendship that was so precious to her as a child. They still weren't terribly open with one another but they had dropped the honorifics and developed a comfortable atmosphere there was no awkwardness. Sometimes they talked sometimes they didn't but that was just Neji's way.

Feeling on top of the world, Hinata sat next to Neji at the bar she promptly twirled on her stool yelped a "Woot!" and delivered a victory sign to Neji's face.

Her companion picked up his menu and muttered, "You are sixteen right? You really should stop hanging out with Kiba so much."

Hinata only smiled she could see the mirth on Neji's face.

"HINA-TA!"

Both Hyuuga turned around to see what the commotion was all about and found Naruto bounding his way to Hinata.

"Yo, Hinata I have been looking everywhere for you. There is a light festival in the village tomorrow night and I want you to come with me."

At first the girl in question was so shocked by Naruto's outburst she could produce no sound. She finally was able to utter a small "ok".

This seemed to be enough to satisfy Naruto. He threw his fist up in the air and hollored, "Alright I'm gonna have a pretty girl on my arm tomorrow night" as he exited the restaurant and he yelled over his shoulder "Meet me around eight at the festival entrance."

Meanwhile Hinata was still frozen in her previous position she vaguely heard a grunt and a "Baka" from Neji's direction.

Suddenly the wheels in her head started turning again. She was going on a date with her long time crush and he called her pretty.

A blush began to work its way from the collar of her shirt to the tips of her ears.

This was too good to be true her life was too good; suddenly she felt she needed reassurance.

She looked over at Neji who was still looking over the menu. Slowly he turned to meet her stare.

As if reading her mind he stated in his stoic monotone, "Yes it really happened and if dating that baka makes you happy then meet him as he requested" then Neji graced her with a upturn of his lips and returned his attention back to the menu.

Hinata turned to face the bar still a bit in shock and gasped "Oh Kami-sama what am I going to wear?"

Neji only hid deeper behind the menu.

F+L+A+S+H+B+A+C+K+E+N+D+

Smiling fondly at the memory Hinata untied the twine and removed the tissue paper.

Hinata could only gawk at the said gift. Turning red she temporarily lost her poise and spoke a little too loudly or rather yelled, "Rope….Naruto you baka gave me rope!"

TBC (maybe)….


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank all those who reviewed. I needed to know that there were some out there that wanted to continue this story.

I may be a review whore but apparently I'm a cheap one.

Standard disclaimer applies: I own mostly junk and Naruto isn't included in that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"Rope….Naruto you baka gave me rope!"

Neji couldn't help but hear Hinata's outburst across the hall. At first he had been alarmed to hear her voice raised but upon hearing the rest of the statement he could only smirk.

"Leave it to Naruto to give a completely inappropriate gift to someone like Hinata" thought Neji.

It was times like these that he was very glad that Naruto was currently only the named 6th Hokage. Hopefully Tsunade-sama had many golden years left before Naruto was actually called to perform the duty.

Though Neji had to give the baka some credit he had probably managed to take Hinata's mind off of the stress of the night's proceedings if only for a few minutes.

Perhaps Hinata was luckier then he in that aspect. She had been doted on and fussed over by the maids this evening and he had been left to his own devices which in turn had left him with a lot of time on his hands to contemplate and analyze his life and to be frank he was left a little discombobulated.

Neji found his attention drawn to his hands; they were the hands of a shinobi…a man. He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was a 25-year-old man starting a new phase of his life. He was no longer the angry boy or young prodigy. He was now living out his expectations.

Expectations…. that word it made him think of so many people, the ones that had exceeded his, like Naruto for instance and…Hinata.

F+A+S+H+B+A+C+K+

Neji stepped into his sandels and gently tapped them on the floorboards to secure them.

Today was the eve of Hinata's Jounin exam and since he wasn't busy with a mission he figured it was the perfect time to help her with any last minute fine-tuning that she might need.

He stopped in one of the near by main house gardens and casually looked for her to no avail. He closed he eyes and concentrated to find his cousins familiar chakra.

It didn't take him long to find her, she was located in one of the furthest training grounds from the main house.

She seemed to be in a resting state so he decided to take his time approaching her to give her a bit more time to herself.

He slowly walked down the dirt path that led him to his destination. He found himself wondering about how she was spending her final preparation day; he was somewhat surprised that he didn't feel Naruto's chakra anywhere nearby. As of late he realized they hadn't been spending very much time together but he didn't know the reasons behind that and didn't linger on the thought.

Coming around a particularly thick bend of brush he stopped dead in his tracks.

There she was his cousin leaning on a rock she appeared to be in deep serious thought but her continence and poise dripped with confidence as she looked upwards to the sky. The wind was blowing her long dark hair away from her face, her sleeveless practice shirt ruffled and bowed to her body.

Neji felt his chest warm with pride for his cousin, she had certainly grown over the years in skill, confidence, and he would not deny beauty.

Her facial features had narrowed and become quite regal, her hair was long and flowing, she had become taller and well in all practical terms Neji would admit she had also acquired a "woman's" figure.

Yes at that moment Neji decided she looked like an heiress should.

While turning her head she spoke, "Neji I was hoping I would get the chance to see you today."

Hinata gave him one of her bright smiles that had become more frequent over the years.

Neji couldn't help but give her one of his smirks back while walking up and giving a light tug on her hair, "Shouldn't you be practicing of something princess?" asked Neji in his usual monotone.

He leaned on her resting rock as well, arms crossed over his chest in his usual pose.

When she didn't answer him he looked to her face in concern.

They had become very close over the years he had become more her sparring partner rather then her sensei; she was closely approaching his ability level now.

Through experience he could tell she was troubled even though she was showing no obvious signs of it. He figured she was just concerned over the exams tomorrow.

Since she seemed to be keeping quiet he took it upon himself to offer reassurance, "Hinata, do not worry about the exams tomorrow. I have seen enough of your skill to believe you will be a success and finally show your father what's do."

While Neji was giving himself a mental pat on the back for being caring Hinata turned and gave him a sad smile.

"Neji I appreciate your words of encouragement but that's not really what is worrying me. I know I have worked hard to obtain my skills and I know what I am capable of from the missions I have been on. I have a good feeling about tomorrow."

"What's really bothering me is my relationship with Naruto."

Neji almost jumped off the rock he was resting on and unconsciously began thinking of escape routes. Romance was on his "Things that I do not talk about ever with Hinata list" and there was more then one reason for this.

First off he was no expert in this field he couldn't even call himself a novice. He had failed so miserably at the two serious relationships he had tried.

The first one was Tenten, she was cute and they made great comrades he thought he would give it a try. That had not ended well. She had been the total opposite as a girlfriend; she was needy, smothering and yapped all the time. He had tried to be practical and honest when he ended the relationship and listed these very reasons to her.

Then there was Ino, that had been a big, no huge mistake. He still couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that he had let that happen.

Secondly, the most common adjective that came to mind when he thought of Naruto was "baka" so he figured he was not the ideal individual for said person's girlfriend to be talking with about their relationship.

Neji could have continued his mental list but Hinata had scene the "deer in headlights look" and intervened.

"Look Neji you are the only person I feel comfortable talking about this with."

Regaining his composure Neji simply stated, "You know I am no expert in these matters and you know my opinions of Naruto. My only advice to you is that under no circumstances should you be thinking about this during you examination."

"I know this Neji that is why I need your advice."

Hinata suddenly looked down and to the right, a clear sign to Neji she was experiencing uneasiness.

"Neji, Should I break up with Naruto before or after the exams?"

"Blank" that is what Neji was drawing at that moment in his mind. He did not see this coming at all he had thought that Naruto and Hinata would be together forever he never considered this possible. How could anyone not succeed in a relationship with the caring and patient Hinata.

In a way he was glad to hear of this development, while he had always respected Naruto's perseverance and talents since the chuunin exams he thought personality wise he was a total dobe and not good enough for Hinata.

"Neji?'

Still appearing emotionless and stoic Neji was able to once again focus on the girl in front of him.

"Hinata are you sure about this, it seems so sudden."

"Neji this has been coming for too long, you know I am never one to rush into things."

"Our relationship has never really surpassed that of a couple of young juveniles. The first year I was in such heaven because he had been my crush. I was more then happy to just hang on his arm and be near him. This second year I find myself quite naturally wanting more. He is a great encouraging friend but I think that is all we really are. I am not experienced beyond Naruto but I don't think we talk like lovers or even act like lovers. Physically there has never really been much….a few kisses.."

"Hinata, really I don't need to hear those types of details."

"But Neji, the point is I am a young adult now and I have needs emotional and other. I am glad to have been with him, I only grew from it as a person. I feel we have both received what we were going to get from this relationship and have grown passed it."

Neji was in aw of his cousin's logical thinking. He believed she had always been this logical it was the Hyuuga way but he was now a person who was lucky enough to hear her thoughts aloud.

"Well, Hinata you have convinced me of your resolution on this matter and my advice to you is; Why put off till tomorrow what you can do today."

Hinata smiled and nodded to Neji, "I must admit however I am bit nervous about this."

"Hinata, lets go have some warm tea and discuss strategies to calm you before you go about this personal mission of your."

Hinata nodded and both cousin began the walk back to the compound side by side. While tugging Neji's hair Hinata playfully stated, "Not the type of strategies you thought we would be discussing today ne?" Neji only nodded and grunted.

F+A+S+H+B+A+C+K+E+N+D+

Neji came back to reality realizing for the first time that he had started to fall for her way back then. The signs were subtle but they were there all the same.

He looked at his hands again puzzled he knew even less about himself then he had thought.

There was a soft knock on Neji's door.

Gods he hoped it wasn't a gift from Naruto.

TBC…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to add some thoughts about Hinata's character in this fic. You might find her a bit OOC but I look at it as personal growth. For the most part (I have myself as proof of this) girls can be very shy, timid, lacking confidence when they are young teenagers but as they grow older that seems to dissipate. I think when you grow to a young adult you start to have to take care of yourself truly in all aspects of life or maybe it's just that over time you find youself and begin to see yourself more clearly. Anyway, Hinata is growing and maturing and also remember that you see her mostly interacting with Neji who she has become very comfortable and confident with.

I predict that this fic will have 2-3 chapter left so stayed tuned.


End file.
